2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x23 - Verzockt - TRANSKRIPT
MAX' WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline und Max sind in der Küche. Chestnut steht in der Tür. CAROLINE: 'Hi, Chestnut. Wir spielen wieder das Spiel bei dem wir Shots trinken, während wir Rechnungen bezahlen. Den Max den ausgefuchsten Namen gab: ''das Spiel bei dem wir Shots trinken, während wir Rechnungen bezahlen. '''MAX: Hey, wenn mir ein besserer Name einfallen soll, sollten wir aufhören Shots zu trinken, während wir Rechnungen bezahlen. CAROLINE: '''Wenn in dem Umschlag steht erste Mahnung, trinken wir einen Shot und Chestnut kriegt eine Karotte. Wenn es die letzte Mahnung ist, kriegt Chestnut zwei Karotten und wir einen doppelten Shot. '''MAX: Und wenn es ein Inkasso Hinweis ist, erschießen wir uns und Chestnut kriegt drei Karotten. Und außerdem darf ich Shots trinken, wann immer ich will. CAROLINE: '''O. k., wir haben nur zwei Rechnungen und 149 $ um sie zu bezahlen. '''MAX: Die Zahl ist ungerade. Shot! CAROLINE: '''Mann, unsere Stromrechnung ist 72 $. '''MAX: Die Zahl ist gerade! Shot! CAROLINE: '''Und jetzt folgt das Gas! '''MAX: Solange es kein Pupsgas ist. CAROLINE: '''Wir haben 77 $ und die wollen nur 76,84 von uns. '''MAX: Noch mal zwei Zahlen! Shot! CAROLINE: '''Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir nicht im Minus sind. Warte was machen wir wenn wir nicht im Minus sind? '''MAX: Shot! VORSPANN DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline und Max kommen zu ihrer Schicht herein. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin so stolz, dass wir unsere Rechnungen dieses Mal mit echten amerikanischen Dollar gezahlt haben. '''MAX: Wir haben vielleicht ein paar Pesos drunter gemischt. Oder auf den fünf Cent ist seit neuestem ein Esel drauf. HAN: Seht nur, ich habe das neue iPhone und Siri denkt, ich bin witzig! MAX: Ich habe gehört, das Telefon hat eine tolle Kamera für Selfies. Oder in Ihrem Fall Zwergies. HAN: Lächeln bitte, Max! Schön. #Wird alleine sterben. Oh hat schon ein like. SOPHIE: Hallo Freunde! Also, ich habe große Neuigkeiten. Ich habe endlich den Mann meiner Träume getroffen! EARL: Sophie, das ist nichts Neues. Du kennst mich seit Jahren. SOPHIE: Oh, Earl. Andere Zeit, anderer Ort, andere Frau und anderer Mann. Hey, Kinder. Ihr müsst meinen Tisch abwischen. Mein Freund parkt draußen seinen Lincoln. Er hat mich zuerst abgesetzt, weil er Stil hat und er musste seine Hose wieder anziehen. NICKY: Da ist sie, da ist meine Peanut. SOPHIE: Hört ihr das? Er nennt mich seine Peanut. NICKY: Ja leck mich! Die ist noch hübscher, als das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe. Wie schaffst du das? Hast du dir auf dem Weg vom Wagen hierher eine Schönheitscreme aufgetragen? SOPHIE: Wär möglich... CAROLINE: '''Sophie, es ist wirklich schön, dich so aufgekratzt zu sehen. '''MAX: Du bist wie ich, wenn ich zu Hause auf unserer leckenden Heizung sitze. NICKY: Ich bin Nicky, aber meine Freunde sagen alles zu mir, wenn sie Geld brauchen. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin Caroline, das ist Max. '''MAX: Ich frag sie dasselbe was ich jeden Kerl in ihrem Alter frage: sind sie mein Dad? NICKY: Kann eine von euch Schätzchen mir ein Glas Wasser bringen für meine Tabletten gegen Sodbrennen? SOPHIE: Oh, sexy und er hat ein Magengeschwür. CAROLINE: '''Gern, ich hole euch die Speise- und die Weinkarte. '''MAX: Freut euch nicht zu früh, da steht nur drauf wo Caroline im letzten Jahr überall geweint hat. OLEG: Was will Robert de Schmiero dahinten? Ich hätte auch so eine Lederjacke. Doch als Russe sage ich immer alle Macht den Armen. Und es gibt keine mächtigeren Arme als die. Omelette bitte abholen! CAROLINE: '''Oleg ist gerade eifersüchtig geworden. '''MAX: Oleg hat Unterarmschuppen in die Eier geschüttet. Guten Appetit. CAROLINE: '''Hier ist die Speisekarte und alles auf den Fotos ist seit 1974 aus. '''MAX: D.h., das kleine Mädchen das eine Waffe isst, ist jetzt Oma und schlürft Brei in der Bahnhofsmission. NICKY: Hier ihr Süßen für eure Mühe. CAROLINE: '''100 Mäuse? Geld einfach so für nichts? Stell dir vor was wir gekriegt hätten wenn das Glas sauber wäre? '''MAX: Ein Haufen Geld und ich habe nichts dafür tun müssen. Jetzt noch ein Damenbart und ich bin eine Kardashian! SOPHIE: Nicky ist ein mächtiger Buchmacher. Mit einem Yorkshire und einer Mitgliedschaft in der V.I.P. Lounge an der Rennbahn. MAX: Ein Yorkshire und eine grüne Lederjacke? Sind sie überhaupt echt? CAROLINE: '''Ich liebe Pferderennen. Ich war früher dauernd auf der Rennbahn. Ich will nicht angeben, aber ich besitze einen Vollblüter. '''SOPHIE: Oh ja das ist wahr. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster, wie er aus der Mülltonne frisst. CAROLINE: '''Hier, das ist Chestnut. '''NICKY: Ein hübscher Kerl. Aber nicht halb so hübsch wie meine Peanut hier. SOPHIE: Oh, er hat mich mit einem Pferd verglichen. Aber es macht mich trotzdem froh! NICKY: Wollt ihr Schätzchen uns nicht mal im Turfclub an der Rennbahn besuchen? CAROLINE: '''Ach, wir haben sehr viel zu tun und es ist so weit. '''MAX: Sie bezahlen? NICKY: Natürlich. CAROLINE: '''Ach, na dann kommen wir. '''MAX: Können wir jetzt sofort hinfahren? CAROLINE: '''Ja, wir haben hier nichts zu tun. '''DER TURFCLUB – TAG Caroline und Max betreten den Club. Sophie und Nicky sitzen an einem Tisch. MAX: Max, sieh nur! Der Turfclub! Hier oben sind wir und da unten sind die Pferde! Die brutal in die Startboxen gezwungen werden. Das ist so aufregend! MAX: Wir sind noch nicht mal 30 Sekunden da und du pfeifst schon aus dem letzten Loch. Bitte teile dir deine Kraft ein. SOPHIE: Max! Caroline! Wir sind hier! MAX: So fröhlich war Sophie das letzte Mal, als die Tussi vor unserem Haus auf dem Eis ausgerutscht ist. CAROLINE: '''Diese Tussi bin ich gewesen. Und deswegen hatte ich ewig einen steife Hüfte. '''MAX: Du hast was steifes an der Hüfte? Lass uns ausgehen. SOPHIE: Hallo Mädels. NICKY: Komm schon, Peanut, rück näher an mich heran. Näher, noch näher, näher, noch näher. Was soll ich sagen, Kinder, das kann gar nicht nahe genug sein für mich. SOPHIE: Hört ihr das? Es kann gar nicht nah genug für ihn sein. CAROLINE: '''Danke vielmals für die Einladung. Es ist so schön wieder an der Rennbahn zu sein. Das Pferderennen ist immerhin der Sport der Könige. '''MAX: Dass die Königskrabbenbeine auf dem Buffet nicht mehr wegrennen können finde ich besser. Also ist das hier all you can eat ''oder wird mich ein Kellner vom Büffet wegscheuchen? '''NICKY:' Keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Wie viel kann ein Mädchen wie du essen? CAROLINE: '''Also eine Kobra kann ein komplettes Schwein verschlucken. Ungefähr so viel. '''MAX: Hey Caroline, willst du zwei oder drei? CAROLINE: '''Laut Max habt ihr euch vor 24 Stunden in einem 24 Stunden Fitness kennengelernt. '''SOPHIE: Ja, ich bin ihm beim Handstand aufgefallen. Und Nicky? Auf wen wette ich? Wen findest du gut? Abgesehen von mir. CAROLINE: 'Sophie, setz auf ''Wilde Anemone. Sie hat spitzenmäßige Sprinterqualitäten im Finish und der Jockey ist beim Wiegen um ein Kilo leichter gewesen. Sie war zweite beim letzten Einlauf und der erste vom letzten Einlauf fehlt. '''SOPHIE: Ja, du redest zuviel. Also ich glaube ich setze auf Nummer drei. Mein Onkel Hank. MAX: Mein Onkel Hank? Ist aus dem Knast? Dann sollten wir aufessen und verschwinden. SOPHIE: Seht nur, da ist mein Pferd, mein Pferd Onkel Hank. Und er hat gerade ein Häufchen gemacht. Er versucht davon weg zu kommen. Ich kenne mich damit aus, weil ich das auch so mache. NICKY: O. k., ich gehe jetzt Kohle scheffeln. Aber zuerst gib mir einen Kuss, Schwester. SOPHIE: Oh, das ist romantisch. CAROLINE: '''Max, vielleicht sollten wir auch einsteigen. '''MAX: Nein, zuviel Zunge für mich. CAROLINE: '''Nein, ich meine wir sollten wetten. Und Max, ich stecke mitten in einem Dreier. '''MAX: Naja, du siehst genauso aus wie ich mir dich in einem Dreier vorstelle. Beim Lesen. CAROLINE: '''Komm schon, wir haben unerwartet Geld bekommen und du riskierst gern mal was. '''MAX: Ja, aber ich mache eher was cleveres, so wie kein Kondom zu nehmen. Ah, was soll's. CAROLINE: 'Warten Sie, Nicky. Hier, ich gebe Ihnen Geld 200 auf ''Wilde Anemone. '''SOPHIE: Oh Gott, ich glaube ich bin eine wilde Amazone. NICKY: Alles klar, Schätzchen. Und ich werde euch ein paar Hefebrötchen bestellen. Sophie, die musst du dringend probieren. SOPHIE: Oh habt ihr das gehört? Da ist ganz bestimmt ein Ring in einem von diesen Hefebrötchen. CAROLINE: '''Also das habe ich nicht gehört. '''SOPHIE: Warum sollte jemand Hefebrötchen bestellen, wenn er keinen Ring darin versteckt hat? MAX: Ich habe alle Mitwirkenden von Findet Nemo gegessen. Ich will nicht sagen mir ist schlecht, aber ich sage der Clownfisch will raus. KELLNER: '''Guten Tag die Damen. Genießen Sie die Hefebrötchen und sind Sie damit fertig? '''MAX: Sagen wir es ist mit mir fertig. CAROLINE: '''Das ist so aufregend! '''SOPHIE: Ja, ich frage mich in welchem er ist. Oh, nein in diesem nicht. Oops, in diesem auch nicht. CAROLINE: 'Sieh nur, da ist unser Pferd, ''Wilde Anemone. Sie liegt in Führung. '''SOPHIE: Auch nicht in diesem hier. CAROLINE: '''Ja! Ja! Ja! '''SOPHIE: Nein! Nein! Nein! CAROLINE: '''Wir haben geworden! Wir haben gewonnen! '''MAX: Sind wir gerade eben wirklich Gewinner? Ich weiß nicht was man da macht? Sag mir was ich mit meinen Händen tun soll. SOPHIE: Gar nichts. Ich meine wer zum Teufel bestellt Hefebrötchen und versteckt keinen Diamantring darin? NICKY: Bitteschön, ihr Süßen. Sechs fette Scheinchen. CAROLINE: '''Max, das ist unglaublich! Wir hatten 200 und jetzt haben wir 600! Noch mehr Geld aus dem Nichts! '''NICKY: Bedienung, bringen Sie meiner Peanut einen hübschen Bananensplit. SOPHIE: Habt ihr das gehört? Da ist ein Diamantring auf dem Grund des Bananensplit. MAX: Ach, Leon, für Ihre Mühe. KELLNER: '''Wirklich? Ein Hunderter? '''MAX: Ja. Ich war Kellnerin bevor ich reich wurde. Außerdem kann es sein, dass sie mich nach diesen Meeresfrüchten zur U-Bahn tragen müssen. MAX' WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Die Wohnung ist dunkel. Max schläft, Caroline schleicht in Max Schlafzimmer. MAX: Wer auch immer meine Hose durchwühlt, sollte wissen, dass ich eine Knarre habe. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich bin es Caroline. '''MAX: Für dich habe ich die Knarre gekauft. CAROLINE: '''O. k., Max. Wir haben doch heute in einem einzigen Rennen aus 200 sechshundert Dollar gemacht. '''MAX: Ja, das war schräg, aber nicht so schräg wie davon aufzuwachen, dass du deine Finger in meiner Hose hast. CAROLINE: '''Wenn ich unseren Gewinn bei einer Quote von drei zu eins morgen auf dieses Pferd setze, weißt du wie viel wir dann rauskriegen? '''MAX: Warte, 2, 1 im Sinn, raus. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe den Rennplan mitgebracht, hier. '''MAX: Geh weg, der ist in deinem Arsch gewesen. CAROLINE: 'Siehst du hier, das erste Rennen morgen. ''Die mit dem Wind bläst. '''MAX: Oh, wenn sie so früh am Morgen bläst, verdient sie unser Geld. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe genau nachgeforscht und auch Chestnut gefragt, eine sichere Sache. So wie das die Sonne morgen aufgeht, oder das Prada selbstverständlich auch von Engeln getragen wird. '''MAX: Heißt das du wirst jetzt süchtig nach Pferdewetten, obwohl ich dich so gerne von Pillen und Gras überzeugen würde? CAROLINE: '''Nein ich bin nicht süchtig. Also wo ist dein Geld? Es war nicht in deinem Sparschwein, dass irgendjemand - ich war es nicht - zerbrochen hat. '''MAX: Du glaubst du hast kein Problem, na schön, du kannst das Geld haben. CAROLINE: '''Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Wo ist es? '''MAX: In meinem BH. CAROLINE: '''Wo ist dein BH? '''MAX: An meinen Möpsen. CAROLINE: '''Du schläfst mit BH? '''MAX: Unbedingt. Das letzte Mal als ich sie nachts raus ließ, waren sie erst um 4:00 Uhr wieder da und wusste nicht mehr wo sie waren. CAROLINE: '''Max, hole es einfach daraus, bitte. '''MAX: Nein. Ich sage dir, was ich jedem Kerl sage der daran will. Zwölf Mäuse für Erwachsene und 10,50 für Senioren. CAROLINE: '''Na schön, ich tue das für uns beide. '''MAX: Glaubst du immer noch du hast kein Problem? CAROLINE: '''Gott, wo ist es? Gibt es da einen Reiseführer oder eine Landkarte? '''MAX: Du musst nach oben links. In 20 Minuten bist du da. Zu Fuß dauert es länger, nimm lieber die Straßenbahn. CAROLINE: '''Da ist es! '''MAX: Bist du mit dir zufrieden? CAROLINE: '''Das werde ich nach dem Rennen morgen sein. Ich verspreche dir, das werde ich nie wieder tun. '''MAX: Das hat mein Onkel Hank auch gesagt. CAROLINE: '''Nein, ich meinte ich bitte dich nie wieder um Geld. '''MAX: Das hat Onkel Hanks Frau gesagt. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin nicht gefährdet. '''MAX: Ich glaube du hast das Protokoll von Onkel Hanks Prozess gelesen. Du hast noch was vergessen. War ein Witz, hat sich einfach gut angefühlt. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max arbeitet. Caroline ist noch nicht da. EARL: Max, ich hoffe Caroline ist bald hier. Wenn die Kleine eine volle Stunde zu spät kommt, müsste ich ihr doch meinen Respekt zollen. MAX: Sie ist noch beim Rennen und ich wüsste so gerne wie unser Pferd gelaufen ist. Fast so spannend wie auf einen Papierstreifen zu pinkeln. HAN: Ihr macht immer noch Pferdewetten? Seid bloß vorsichtig. Meine Spielsucht nahm so überhand, dass meine Drogensucht unbezahlbar wurde. MAX: Da bist du ja! Wie lief es für uns? CAROLINE: '''Fabelhaft. ''Die mit dem Wind bläst ''hat gewonnen. '''MAX: Ja! Wieviel haben wir gekriegt? Können wir Avocados im Salat bezahlen? CAROLINE: '''Naja, wir haben viel gewonnen... Und dann haben wir verloren. Dann haben wir schlimm verloren. Dann haben wir richtig schlimm verloren. Und dann haben wir schrecklich verloren. Um es kurz zu machen ich habe Sodbrennen und wir schulden Nicky 3000 $. '''MAX: Du, du schuldest das Nicky! Meine Sucht nach Pizza Pringles war auch nie dein Problem. CAROLINE: '''Dein Mundgeruch hat es zu unser aller Problem gemacht. Max, Nicky ist doch nicht gefährlich oder so? '''MAX: Ich glaube nicht. Aber selbst wenn, keine Angst, denn im Kofferraum von einem Lincoln überlebt man locker 5,6 Tage. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich weiß ich gewinne sein Geld wieder, das schaffe ich bestimmt in einem Rennen. Ich brauche nur eine sichere Sache. '''MAX: Sowas wie eine sichere Sache existiert nicht. Außer dass meine Mum mich nie von der Schule abgeholt hat. CAROLINE: 'Hört zu, es gibt zwei Pferde morgen die vielversprechend sind. ''Biene Soja und U''nser kleiner Schwarm''. '''HAN: Unser kleiner Schwarm? Das Pferd gehört meinem Freund Eddie. CAROLINE: '''Wir haben keine Zeit für ihre imaginären Freunde. '''HAN: Er ist echt! Eddie Jones, ein berühmter Jockey! Es war beim Schneider. Wir haben uns kennengelernt als unsere Jeans gekürzt wurden. MAX: Hattet ihr die aus der Kinderabteilung? CAROLINE: '''Han, bitte helfen Sie mir. Fragen Sie ihren Freund Eddie, ob er einen Tipp für das morgige Rennen hat. '''HAN: O. k., ich helfe unter einer Bedingung: keine Witze über Kleine mehr von Max. CAROLINE: '''Kriegt sie hin. Kriegst du das hin Max? Antworte nicht. '''HAN: Keine Witze über Kleine ab jetzt. MAX: O. k., aber darf ich noch kurz. Ich kenne ihr Gesicht von einem Babybreiglas, Mäuse stellen Fallen für Sie auf und müssen sie nicht ein Ring nach Mordor bringen? O. k., es gilt ab jetzt. DIE RENNBAHN – TAG In den Katakomben der Rennbahn. Max, caroline und Han machen sich auf den Weg in die Jockeyumkleide. HAN: Eddie sagte, er trifft uns hier unten. CAROLINE: '''Han, ich bin Ihnen so dankbar. Sie tun mir wirklich einen unglaublich großen Gefallen. '''MAX: Ja, dass sie sowas großes Tun wundert mich. HAN: O. k., das reicht! CAROLINE: '''Han! Warten Sie! '''HAN: Ich brauche das nicht! CAROLINE: '''Max, was hast du getan? '''MAX: Wieso? Ich war auf Autopilot! Was habe ich gesagt? CAROLINE: '''Han, bitte. Max wird nichts mehr sagen. '''HAN: Gut, denn die Galle steigt mir hoch. MAX: So hoch ist das bei Ihnen nicht. HAN: Ich brauche das nicht! CAROLINE: '''Max! Bitte hör auf mit den Witzen über Kleine. Das hier ist mir sehr wichtig. '''MAX: Die Witze sind mir sehr wichtig! CAROLINE: '''Hör auf, sonst lande ich auf dem Grund vom East River neben dem Käse- und Kleinkunst Mobil, dass du von der Brooklyn Bridge geschubst hast. '''MAX: Du hast recht, keine Witze über Kleine mehr. In der Umkleide. MAX: Vielleicht warte ich lieber draußen. CAROLINE: '''Also Han, wo ist Eddie? Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich mit dem reden, bevor Max in Ohnmacht fällt. '''HAN: Vielleicht ist der auf dem Klo und macht ein kleines Geschäft. MAX: Und ich habe mir gerade auf die Zunge gebissen. EDDIE: Hey Han, das ist ja toll! Was für eine große Überraschung. HAN: Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem letzten Sieg. Du weißt ja, niemals klein beigeben. EDDIE: Hey, ich habe ein neues Auto. Ein Mini Cooper. MAX: Das ist die Hölle. Ich bin in der Hölle. CAROLINE: '''Eddie, hi. Wissen Sie etwas über das Rennen heute? Gibt es eine sichere Sache? '''EDDIE: Ah, sie haben wohl viel verloren? CAROLINE: '''Viel und noch mehr verloren. '''EDDIE: Gut, ich gebe Ihnen einen kleinen Tipp. MAX: Ich warte draußen. DER TURFCLUB – TAG Caroline, Max, Oleg, Han und Earl sitzen an einem Tisch und beobachten das Rennen. CAROLINE: 'Komm schon ''Unser kleiner Schwarm! '''MAX: Lauf! Lauf wie Caroline nach Sonnenuntergang in einem Schwarzenviertel! OLEG: Er läuft! Er läuft! Er läuft! Wie ein Sowjetsoldat! CAROLINE: '''Er wird gewinnen! Er wird gewinnen! Er wird gewinnen! Oh nein, wie kann das passieren? Er liegt nicht mehr vorn. '''EARL: '''Oh Gott, oh mein lieber, lieber Gott. '''CAROLINE: '''Er wird verlieren, er wird verlieren, er wird verlieren. Han wie kann das passieren? '''HAN: Ich mache mich da auf den Weg. CAROLINE: '''Ihr Freund sagte, das wäre eine sichere Sache. '''MAX: Nichts ist sicher, außer dass Taylor Swift wieder einen Song über Trennungen singt. Was gewinnen wir, wenn unser Pferd letzter ist und mit einer Riesenerektion auf der Rennbahn steht? CAROLINE: '''Der ganze Aufwand für nichts? '''HAN: Danke für das Essen! CAROLINE: '''Han sie sind so winzig, dass ihr Haus eine Tic-Tac-Box ist! Sie können im Auto in einem Becherhalter mitfahren. Sie wären bei den Hobbits ein Gartenzwerg! '''OLEG: Das könnte ich mir gut vorstellen. HAN: Ich brauche das nicht! EARL: Siehst du, Caroline. Deswegen habe ich mit dem Wetten aufgehört. Und weil die Rolltreppe hier immer kaputt war. MAX: Jetzt kommen wir bitte alle wieder runter. Das hier ist der Turfclub nicht Goodfellas. Obwohl das auf einer wahren Geschichte beruht, die nicht weit von hier stattfand. CAROLINE: '''Na vielleicht ist er mit uns nachsichtig. Er ist immerhin Sophies Freund. '''SOPHIE: Ich habe mich eben von Nicky getrennt. MAX: Was! CAROLINE: '''Wieso? '''SOPHIE: Ich habe gesehen wie er einen Typen der ihm Geld schuldete verprügelt hat. Oh nein, da kommt er. NICKY: Da seid ihr Schätzchen ja. CAROLINE: '''Mein Bein ist das nächste. '''NICKY: Ein übler Tag. Ich nehme meine drei Riesen und verschwinde. Peanut hat mich abserviert, ich werde nach Hause fahren und steige ins Bett mit meinem Hund und meiner Frau. CAROLINE: '''Ich muss etwas gestehen. Wir können die Schulden nicht bezahlen, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. '''NICKY: Schätzchen, ganz ruhig. Ich bin ein vernünftiger Mann uns wird sicher was einfallen. CAROLINE: '''Gut. '''MAX: Er soll mich zuerst erschießen, ich bin lieber tot, als dich betteln zu hören. NICKY: Hast du dieses Vollblut noch? Ich hole ihn mir morgen ab. CAROLINE: '''Ich darf mein Pferd nicht verlieren. Was mache ich jetzt nur? '''MAX: Zieh nach New York und ändere deinen Namen auf Max. Mist, habe ich schon gemacht. CAROLINE: '''Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Mein Vater hat Probleme mit Geld, es liegt in meiner DNS. Und jetzt verliere ich wegen einer dummen Wette meinen geliebten Chestnut. '''MAX: Wenn es dich aufmuntert, meine Mum hat mich mal bei einer Wette verloren. Wie konnte die bloß glauben, das das Robert Redford in Tootsie war. CAROLINE: '''Wir dürfen Chestnut nicht verlieren. '''EARL: Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verflucht! Jetzt muss ich aus dem Ruhestand zurückkommen, um eure Zockerärsche zu retten. So, dafür brauche ich nur 100 Mäuse. MAX: Hey, Caroline wie schnell kannst du strippen lernen? CAROLINE: '''Hey, hi Leon, kennen Sie uns noch? Wir haben 100 $ Trinkgeld spendiert. '''KELLNER: '''Aber ja, so viel Großzügigkeit ist sehr selten zu finden. Da fängt man wieder an zu hoffen. '''MAX: Ja... Wir brauchen das Geld wieder. KELLNER: '''Nun, das ist leider nicht machbar. Ich unterstütze meine Mutter. '''MAX: Ja... aber vielleicht nicht heute. Einige Zeit später. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich glaube es einfach nicht, nach dieser Pleite stehe ich noch nackter da denn je. '''MAX: Filme das doch und verdiene Geld damit. Caroline sieh nur. Earl, du hast es geschafft! Du hast Chestnut gerettet. EARL: Naja wir braunen Hengste müssen zusammenhalten. MAX: Und das kriege ich. EARL: Und da ich kein Vertrauen in mich habe, spende ich die 200 für meinen liebsten wohltätigen Zweck. Für euch. Also: nie wieder wetten. Denn das einzig sichere im Leben ist der Tod. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag. CAROLINE: '''Einer für dich und einer für mich. 200. Wir sind wieder am Anfang, doch jetzt wird es sofort aufs Sparkonto eingezahlt. '''MAX: Naja da drin wird aber nicht viel Zinsen kriegen. Legen wir es mal lieber zu den zwei fetten Pfandbriefen. CURRENT TOTAL: $2,614.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,814.00 Kategorie:Transkripte